Saving Sam
by YesterdayWasTuesday
Summary: Dean's in hospital and Sam's so worried/guilty because he thinks he caused it he hasn't been looking after himself at all. Enter Gabriel.
1. Chapter 1

**Dean's in hospital and Sam's so worried/guilty because he thinks he caused it he hasn't been looking after himself at all. Enter, Gabriel and comfort and fluff**

Sam closed the door to the motel room, his face ashen and pale. There had been no change in Dean for a week, and Dean was no closer to waking up. They'd been on a hunt for a wendigo when it had happened. Sam had got there in time to fry the bastard, but not in time that Dean would make a full recovery without hospital aid. Naturally, he rushed Dean to the nearest hospital and checked him in under the name with the most insurance on it. The doctor's had instantly sprang into action and Sam was pushed to the side whilst the doctors worked. He hadn't remembered much after that, just waiting until a doctor told him he could see Dean, but only briefly.

Sam remembered the walk to Dean's room, and the talk the doctor gave him before he went in, but nothing could prepare him for what was waiting on the other side of the door. Dean was laid on his back, tubes coming out of the back of his hands and his mouth; he looked as weak as a newborn kitten. True, Sam had seen Dean in states like this before, none he liked remembering, but it never got easier, and it had never felt this much like Sam's fault before. Sam couldn't help the tears that rolled down his cheeks, as he moved closer to his brother. "Come on Dean" Sam had whispered "Come back to me. We'd just got good again, hadn't we?"?

The hospital wouldn't let Sam stay past visiting hours, citing health and safety or some other jargon that Sam didn't care about. He had since accepted that Dean wasn't going to wake up any time soon, and despite prayer, Castiel was nowhere to be found. Sam had left the hospital that night with the intention of finding something on the internet that could get his Dean better, perhaps he might even make a phone call to Bobby; despite the fact Bobby had told him every night that it was just a matter of chance and it was up to Dean and the doctors now. What Sam wasn't expecting that night, however, was another form of help.

Sam turned to face the interior of the room rather than the door and started when he made to go to his bed, but found someone sitting on it. He reached for his gun and aimed at the figure.  
>"Come on, Sam, we both know guns don't work on me" said Gabriel, smirking taking a bite out of the chocolate bar in his hand. Sam put the gun down and turned to the small table in the kitchen area of the room, planning on ignoring the hallucination that the archangel was present and getting some research done on the internet. He belatedly heard the telltale click of fingers before he was stuck to the kitchen chair.<br>"Kind of rude to ignore me, don't you think, Sam?" Gabriel came into his line of sight and Sam glared.  
>"Let me go, Gabriel. I'm not in the mood for any of your shit right now".<p>

"Only if you promise to hear me out and relax for the night rather than spending your night on the internet doing a dead end attempt at research that you know won't help your brother" Gabriel was no longer smirking, but looking at Sam. Was that concern in the archangel's eyes? Sam hadn't realised Gabriel was capable of feeling such a thing. The shock caused Sam to nod and with another click he was freed from the chair

"Now how about you have something to eat first" said Gabriel in a tone that offered no chance for resistance. Sam started to protest that he wasn't hungry, but one look at the food that had materialised on the table and Sam's protests were stuck in his throat. He hadn't realised how hungry he was, too busy being concerned for Dean.  
>"What are you doing Gabriel?" said Sam wearily. "I'm not in the mood for any of your games right now, so tell me straight". He reached for a chicken burger and a mouthful of salad, not caring that eating the food was playing into the archangel's hands.<br>"Can't a friend just pop in to say hi and give you some food?" asked Gabriel from his spot opposite Sam on the table. He was looking intently at the human in the way that made Sam stop for a second to consider the possibility that the archangel may care for him.

"Not when it's you, you can't" replied Sam, still cautious of Gabriel's motives. "I mean thanks and all, but really, I've had a long week, Dean's... not here, so please, pull your prank and leave". Sam turned away.  
>"I'm not here to pull a prank, Sammy. I'm here because you're not taking care of yourself"<br>"Yeah and why do you care". Sam had reached the end of his patience. He was exhausted, he was hungry, but until he knew Dean would wake up and Sam could feel less guilty about the whole situation, he was damn well going to keep at the research.

"Because I care about you"  
>The simple comment stopped Sam in his tracks. He turned around slowly and looked at the archangel. There was no hint of a joke, or a smile on Gabriel's face and Sam, emotionally drained, just fell to the couch and whispered out one word. "Why?"<p>

Gabriel was at his side in an instant worry crossing his features. "I've always held a soft spot for you, and I've kept an eye out for your giant self just in case you got into any more trouble. Not eating and not sleeping sounds like trouble to me, so here I am to get you out of it." Gabriel was quiet and spoke like he didn't mean to, like he was choosing his words carefully so as not to anger the human or reveal too much in one go.

"But it's my fault. If I'd only just got there in time to fry it, Dean wouldn't be in this mess. I don't even know if he's going to wake up, the doctor's say that it's a matter of chance and the more he stays asleep the less chance he has of waking up. If he dies it's my fault and I don't think I could cope with it, oh Gabe just make it better please. Please, it's my fault. I didn't mean to though, if I could change it, I would." Sam couldn't stop the words coming out of his mouth, or the tears from falling from his eyes. He was so wrapped up in talking that he didn't notice the nickname fall from his own lips or how he moved closer as if seeking comfort from the archangel.

"Please Gabriel" said Sam, chancing a look.  
>"It's okay, Sammy. It's not your fault. You did the best you could, and Dean's in safe hands right now, so there's no point letting worry take over your life. You fried the wendigo, extra crispy, and you got Dean to the right people. Tomorrow, I'll go over myself and..." Gabriel broke off as Sam's head hit his shoulder and a soft snore reached his ear. Gabriel smiled.<br>"Yeah that's right, you just sleep Sammy. It'll all be better in the morning" whispered Gabriel as he used his angelic powers to shift them to the bed, removing Sam's shoes, coat and outer shirt in the process. Sam instinctively moved closer trapping Gabriel in his arms, fitting his head under Gabriel's chin. Gabriel smiled at the human warmly, kissed Sam's head fondly and closed his eyes to rest under the warmth and protection that Sam offered. He'd deal with the consequences when Sam awoke, but tonight? Well tonight, Sam needed sleep and who was Gabriel to deny him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam snuggled deeper into the warm pillow as he woke making a content noise of happiness. His arms tightened around the body that was in them, and Sam's eyes bolted open. Last night came flooding back to him, and in his haste to remove himself from the bed he fell off, hit his head off the bedside cabinet and fell into the other bed. "Don't hurt yourself Sasquatch" came the voice from the bed.

"Gabriel?"

"Sam" said Gabriel mockingly.  
>Sam got to his feet rubbing his head, and his brow furrowed when he realised his shoes and over shirt were missing. He sent a glare in the direction of the bed. Gabriel rolled his eyes, got up, moved into the kitchen area and sat on a chair. He snapped his fingers and a candy bar appeared. He unwrapped it and took a bite.<p>

"What are you doing here? Why was I in bed with you?" spluttered Sam.

"Well I'm just that irresistible," smirked Gabriel taking another bite. Sam sent him another look choosing to ignore the archangel as he put his shoes, shirt and coat on and reached for the keys to the impala.

He grasped the door handle and was forced to look back at the angel when the door was seemingly glued shut. Gabriel looked at Sam with a knowing look and shuffled slightly on his chair.

"Let me out Gabriel," Sam whispered, his voice defeated. "Let me go see my brother." He turned back and lent his head on the door refusing to show an ounce of emotion in front of Gabriel.

"No Sam, we need to talk. Dean won't be waking up for a while. I can make sure of that" said Gabriel softly.

"About what?" snapped Sam

"About you"

Gabriel's words were simple but the effect was magnificent. It was like the fight inside Sam had left his body, he turned away from the door, moved to the bed and perched on the end; his head was in his hands, his elbows on his knees.

"What about me?"

"How about how you're not eating and sleeping for one? Until last night you hadn't had a proper meal or a night's sleep in ages"

"Yeah about that, did you use your angel mojo to knock me out or something, I don't appreciate that you know" Sam interrupted, suddenly leaping from the bed anger fresh and obvious in his eyes.

Gabriel looked on with a bored expression. "Calm down Sasquatch, I wouldn't waste my mojo on you. You fell asleep on me and there was no way I could move your gigantic ass off me"

Neither thought to mention that with Gabriel being an archangel, it would only take a snap of his fingers to have Gabriel from under Sam.

Sam looked away. "Sorry about that" he whispered.

Gabriel allowed himself a small affectionate smile before schooling his features into a neutral expression. He moved slowly and sat on the bed opposite Sam.

"Listen" started Sam, "I just want to say thanks for the food and everything and..." He broke off not wanting to end his sentence

"That's enough Sasquatch, I gotta fly". Gabriel sent a wink in Sam's direction and vanished.

Sam looked up and saw that he was in fact alone in the room. He grabbed the keys, opened the now thankfully unglued door and drove straight to the hospital.

Dean's condition hadn't changed when Sam arrived. He took the seat next to the hospital bed and laid his hand next to Dean's. It wasn't something he'd normally do, but considering Sam felt that it was his fault, he allowed himself some comfort from his brother.

"Hey Dean, I'm sorry that I got you into this mess, and I'm sorry that I haven't been looking after myself. Man if you were awake now, you'd just punch me on the shoulder and call me a massive girl" Sam broke off allowing himself a small sad smile. He sat forward on the chair, tears clouding his eyes.

"Gabriel came to see me. Cas isn't picking up the phone. Said he was worried about me, made me eat some food and get some sleep. I think I like him Dean. He always helps us when we need it, he didn't have to come today." Sam stopped. Gabriel didn't have to come and answer his prayers when Cas didn't. He didn't have to let Sam sleep on the bed with him; the archangel didn't need sleep for one. Sam's mouth fell open.

"Gabe..."

As if answering to his name, Gabriel appeared next to Sam. "Hi Sasquatch" said the archangel softly, almost as if nervous.

"Do you like me?" blurted out Sam without any preamble.

Gabriel had the decency to at least look shocked at Sam's question. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Sam. I just came to heal your brother. It's the least I can do. It's really not your fault you know."

Sam stared incredulously at the archangel. "No, why are you doing this, you keep avoiding this question, Gabe. Just answer it."

So quickly that Sam wasn't even entirely sure it happened, he felt the press of lips against his, then Dean was awake and Gabriel was gone.

"What happened, why am I in hospital? Did we get the bastard? Sammy?" his brother was definitely awake.

"Woah, dude, slow down, you've just woke up, but yeah, we got him. Let me just get a nurse." Sam made his way into the corridor to get Dean's nurse. A couple of tests revealed what Sam had suspected; Dean's injuries, both internal and external were healed and he was free to go.

When Dean was sleeping that night, Sam made his way into the bathroom, and, feeling a little foolish let out a small "Gabriel?" He waited about five minutes before calling it a night and making his way to the door of the bathroom.

"Hi Sam" came a voice from behind him. Sam wasted no time in turning and sweeping the smaller man into his arms.

"Thank you" Sam whispered into Gabriel's hair letting his lips linger for longer than strictly necessary in the Archangels hair. He was surprised when instead of pulling away Gabriel leaned into the embrace. Sam pulled back slightly and smiled when his lips met his angels.


End file.
